JP2014-187506A discloses a receiver module used for coherent optical communications. At one end of a housing of this receiver module, there are provided, side by side, a connector connected to a single mode fiber (SMF) for introducing a signal beam and a connector connected to a polarization maintaining fiber (PMF) for introducing a local beam.